The Jester's Ace
by John Viking
Summary: This is a chapter series I am working on based on the Poison Quinn ship and some stories I have thought of regarding the Gotham City Sirens. The story is based on Ivy helping Harley turn against The Joker, ultimately causing an inevitable showdown. I welcome all reviews and opinions so please leave some for me to read. Feedback is great! :D
1. Chapter 1: Nights Calling

Chapter 1

There came a light gentle knock on the door; three knocks. Pamela Isely, better known as Poison Ivy, the Eco Warrior of Gotham City, sat up on her couch hearing the knocking. She walked herself to the door of her apartment, uncaring of her ragged appearance from her nap. Gripping the doorknob, Ivy pulled the door open to find her dear friend Harley Quinn standing in front of her. She wore a common white shirt with blue faded jean shorts and tennis shoes. The only noticeable thing that stood out to Ivy was a bruise over Harley's left eye, one on her right cheek, and a cut still red and fresh on her right arm. Stale tears that she had obviously shed when her boyfriend had attacked her stained her make up.

It was no secret that The Joker abused Harley. Ivy had many visits from Harley when he got too rough or violent with her. Ivy always took her in when she needed somewhere to stay.

"Hi, Red," Harley's voice was masked by a toughness she tried to show despite the hurt and pain she was feeling. She didn't want Ivy to see her cry, nor did she want to bring The Joker into her best friend's life when she didn't want to.

Ivy lifted a slender hand to caress Harley's bruised cheek with tenderness as to not cause her any more pain. Her thumb brushed along the tender blue and violet marked skin. Harley gave a slight wince but didn't push her away. It was common for Ivy to examine her wounds when she visited her, she was used to it by now. After a moment, Ivy pulled Harley inside, locking the door behind her and helped Harley onto the couch.

"How many times do I have to tell you to leave him, Harley? He wont stop this, you should know that by now." Ivy was tired of repeating the same advice she always gave Harley, despite knowing that the exact same answer would soon follow.

Ivy grabbed the bandages she had well in stock in her bathroom. Whether it was patching up her best friend or herself after a night of crime and escaping from the Batman. Most chases revolving him didn't end without at least one injured limb or cut in their skin. Therefore, back when Selina lead the Gotham City Sirens, they had agreed to stock up on first aid kits for future uses.

"He just gets mad, Red. He doesn't really mean it. I know he loves me, he would never hurt me on purpose," Harley lied through her teeth, watching her natural friend as Ivy applied a strip of linen around the cut arm. Harley knew that Poison Ivy despised the Joker. She had no feelings towards the Clown Prince of Crime except hatred. Ivy found his methods grotesque and his lack of emotion towards living things or life in general to be disturbing to say the least.

Ivy's gaze met Harley's. It was cold, unfeeling, as if she felt no sympathy for her for being with the Joker for this long despite the beatings. But Harley knew that wasn't the case. Ivy cared for Harley, no matter how angry she got with her. She would act like she didn't care, or that she was unaccepting of Harley's life style, but the truth was that Ivy cared about her despite anything that happened.

"He will keep hurting you. You may not see it Harls, but I do. He doesn't love you Harley. He hasn't loved you, and he wont love you anytime soon. All he does is use you for his schemes, uncaring if you get hurt or killed in the process."

Harley's hand slapped Ivy across the cheek; she felt a burning anger from her words explode within her. Not angry with Ivy directly, but angry that Ivy may be right. Harley didn't want to be wrong. Her obsession with Joker was all she really had, without it she felt alone. She felt useless.

Ivy let the sting of the slap subside before looking up at the jester. "Feeling better?" She said before she finished wrapping the bandages around her arm. The bruise and cuts on her arm were now completely covered by the manila colored bandages.

Harley sighed, feeling guilty now that she had slapped the one person who had helped her unconditionally no matter what. She felt the tears sting her eyes, tears of heartbreak and guilt. Ivy sat beside her, crossing her legs as she put an arm around her Jester. Harley sobbed into Ivy's neck, the tears of pain pouring out of her. Ivy held her in her arms as she felt the warm tears run down her neck, her hand caressing the back of Harley's head as she provided comfort. Harley's hair smelled like cotton candy and a hint of metal. Her slender fingers grazed through the black and red locks as she hushed her friend. Harley couldn't stop though, years of abuse came pouring out of her, and she could no longer bottle it up. The realization that Ivy was right was too strong for her to contain all at once.

"I fucked up, Red. Why am I such an idiot? Why did I have to fall for his tricks? His words were so innocent when I first met him at the Asylum. I was so convinced that he was the victim and that I was going to be the one to save him from that evil Batman. It was so refreshing to see the new light. I thought each punch and kick was just his way of tough love. But you were right, Red. And I didn't listen."

Harley's tears eventually subsided. She pulled her makeup smudged face away from Ivy's neck, black and white mixed at the cheeks, making her look almost like a gothic version of your traditional harlequin. She wiped away the trails of her last tears from her already stained cheeks before sitting up straight on the couch again. Ivy gave her a gentle smile, taking her hand in hers. It was warm, smooth, and shaking. She was strong, but she was also scared; she felt alone. Ivy stood up on her feet, her crimson locks draping over her back and shoulders as she moved upward. Walking bare footed towards the kitchen, she called back to offer Harley a glass of milk or herbal tea to which she accepted without hesitation.

The water boiled as Ivy applied the tea bag and small shavings of herbs and lemons to stir into the tea for Harley. She returned to the couch with the warm steaming mug, placing it into the Jester's hands. Thanking her, Harley took a quick sip. The hot tasteful liquid warmed her throat and chest, easing the tenseness in her muscles. She rested back against the arm of the couch, sipping another drink.

"So… what will you do now?" Ivy's question was perhaps the most obvious. With Joker having his fit, Harley couldn't go back there, at least not yet.

"Well I figured I would go find a place to crash down in south Gotham, I still have an apartment down there from when I was an Arkham doctor. It's pretty run down but it will do until this whole thing blows over."

Ivy stared at her clownish friend. She hated the thought of leaving her all alone. She had no doubt that Harley could take on a few goons that may come looking for her, but the Joker himself was a different matter. She would feel her obsession return to her just by the sight of him, giving him a few seconds start to shoot her or stab her or electrocute her without her knowing until it was too late. It wasn't an option for her. Ivy wouldn't let that happen.

"You are going to stay her with me, Harley. I'm not letting you out of my sight so long as that monster is searching for you no doubt."

"I couldn't do that, Red. I wont let him hurt you too. Not with what he is capable of." Her protests were reasonable. Ivy didn't necessarily want to be in harms way for no reason that wasn't her own. Yet she would gladly stand in the way of that Clown's gun if it meant to help her friend.

"I wasn't asking, Harls," She often used her pet name when warming up to her. "If you try to leave I will have my plants tie you up and hang you upside down until the blood rushing to your brain causes some sense to fill that head of yours."

It was a moment. Just a single moment, which happened so fast, Ivy didn't have much time to react. Harley had lunged forward, pressing her lips to Ivy's. It was tender, soft… wet. There was a rush of warmth that entered Ivy's cheeks in that moment that felt like time had paused until Harley had pulled away. Beneath her makeup, Ivy knew Harley was blushing as well. Chewing on her bottom lip that still buzzed with the electric feel of that kiss. Had she not given her an immunity shot to her toxins when they were a part of the Gotham City Sirens, Harley would be dead by now from that brave action.

"I.. Thank you for letting me stay with ya, Red. I would have thought you had given up on me all these times of running back to him."

Ivy pushed herself forward, her hands gripping the wrists of her Jester. Their lips met, more passionate this time. They both knew what they wanted. Ivy always loved Harley, but it felt more attachment of friendship until now. She felt Harley's legs wrap around her hips, making her instinctively lay herself on top of her. Their lips opened and closed over one another in their intensity, eyes closed but picturing the other as their feelings came out.

She heard Harley give out a moan, her hands and arms playfully trying to break out of Ivy's pin until Ivy finally let her grip loosen. Harley's nails raked down Ivy's back gently yet intimately. Ivy broke the kiss, finding her neck and brushing her lips down it, which followed a light squeak from Harley. Then Ivy got an idea. She smirked against the slender white neck of her Jester who was moaning and pulling her closer to her for more.

"Harls, I ask one thing from you. Promise me you will do it. Promise me that you will help me with something."

Harley opened her eyes, filled with pleasure and confusion, grinding her hips up against Ivy's as she spoke. "Red? Anything just don't stop. Don't stop and I will give you anything you ask."

Ivy's eyes began to glow emerald in the passion, feeling the wetness grow between her thighs. She caressed both hands along Harley's cheek as she sat up, straddling Harley seductively. She saw the love in her eyes and knew that Harley saw the same affection reflected back at her. Her slender hands moved from her cheeks, down her neck and cupped her breasts summoning another moan from the Jester's lips. A light grind from Ivy's hips was all it took, they both knew what the night was going to become in a moment.

"We are going to kill that maniac. We are going to murder the Joker," Ivy whispers as she gave another grind of her hips against Harley's.

Harley looked up at Ivy, horror from the back of her mind flashed in her face. Ivy saw a sense of fear but also a sense of gratitude in her eyes. She wanted to kill him as much as Ivy did. And that was all Ivy needed to know.

Ivy removed her shirt, allowing Harley to feel her bare torso as she leaned down to give her a kiss. Her breasts found Harley's palms, the feeling of her thumbs brushing along her nipples made her moan against the lips of her Jester. The kiss was sweet, soft, and real. Hands on bare skin, hips against one another, moans and sweat. The night drew out, and the two Sirens joined together.


	2. Chapter 2: The Morning

Chapter 2

Ivy awoke as the sun's warmth hit her bare skin. She shifted her legs, feeling the ache between them from last night's love making with Harley. Her hands clenched onto the sheets as she felt a sudden pleasurable jolt through her hips as she sat up on the bed. The whiff of coffee was lingering in the air; it's pure morning earthen smell that brought memories of comfort to her mind. She turned to the side to see that her companion was no longer there. Ivy's bare feet touched the floor, toes digging at the carpet as the muscles in her ankles woke up to allow proper standing for the body. The carpet tickled at her arches as she brushed her feet back and forth along the material, keeping her head down and hands clenched onto the mattress to waken herself.

 _Had Harley gone home back to Joker?_ The thought of it worried her; Harley had promised her that she would stay. She promised her when they made love to one another and again when they moved to the bedroom. _She is too obsessed with him…. He has too much control over her._

Ivy raised her head as the soft sound of humming became audible from the kitchen. It was a woman's hum, soft and more awake than Ivy was. She recognized the vocal tune after wiping her face with her hand. It brought her fears to rest and she stood up with a smile, donning a loose white shirt and her traditional leaf green panties.

Walking into the kitchen, Ivy was not only greeted by the aroma of coffee, but also the welcoming sight of her girlfriend Harleen. She was wearing a red shirt that hung loose over her left shoulder which was left exposed to the sight and black jean shorts that stopped halfway down her thighs. Her toenails, fingernails, and lips were crimson red. Her hair was tied into her traditional dual ponytails that created the red and black half and half. Harley smiled as she watched Ivy walk into the kitchen, moving towards her and pressing her lips to Ivy's.

"Morning Sleeping beauty." Harley joked with a wink of her left eye as Ivy felt her slender arms wrap around her hips. She felt her heart beat faster by a few beats as she returned the kiss. Judging by the smell of her breath, Harley had already helped herself to some coffee and a bit too much sugar. "I didn't feel like waking you up so I left you a little wake up call. Did it work on ya? It sure tasted good at least." Harley smirked rather deviously as her tongue ran along her lips.

Ivy blushed, rubbing her legs together as the jolt made itself known again in her hips. She could already imagine Harley's tongue licking along her sex as she slept. Ivy playfully pushed Harley back with a gentle chuckle. "No wonder I started to feel so warm in the middle of my rest."

Harley winked again before turning off the coffee machine after pouring her eco warrior a mug of her own. She didn't know how Ivy liked coffee so she gave her the option to fix it up herself. Ivy kissed her cheek while she grabbed two packets of sugar and a small teaspoon of cream to mix into her beverage. They didn't speak for a few minutes, subjects were racing through their minds; Love, last night, Joker, What next?

"Harls. I… we need to talk about your boyfriend. What we said last night, about killing him, I was serious. If the Batman won't do it then someone needs to. They need to end that waste of life and meat once and for all. Whether is it the both of us or just me."

Harley turned her back to Ivy, acting like she wasn't affected by the thought of killing the one man who manipulated her all these years. "Not my boyfriend anymore. If I recall I was having sex with you last night, not him. So why should I care what happens to him? Or was that just a one night stand?" Harley crossed her arms over her chest, keeping her back turned to Ivy. She lowered her head, looking angrily at her feet and the floor; she was tired of others telling her what to feel or what to do. She was tired of being judged by Ivy, hurt by Joker, arrested by the Bat freak. She was sick of her old life. She wanted to be her own woman now; lead her own gang, fight her own battles. She didn't need anyone gawking over her shoulder to help her.

Ivy came up behind her, letting her arms snake around the hips of the pale white Jester, kissing the back of her neck gently. "Wrong set of words. I will be yours if you will be mine. Joker is the past. And soon he will be forgotten in Gotham's memory. But still, you know his affect he had on you. I need you to be strong Harls." Ivy's fingers began to work and fidget at the button of Harley's jeans, letting them open up to reveal blue lace panties beneath them.

Harley shifted her body at the sting of Ivy's words, but she soon melted into her arms, leaning back against her girlfriend. "I can handle myself Red. I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm not stupid; don't treat me like I am. I'll pull the damn trigger myself if I must." She felt her jean shorts open and her head tilted back, helping Ivy's hands find their mark. She slipped Ivy's hand down her blue lace to slowly rub at her need. Ivy bit her lip as two of her fingers slipped inside her. Harley was warm and wet, moaning into Ivy's ear as she grinded her hips into Ivy's hand. Ivy pushed her forward, her hand caressing down Harley's back as Harley was bent forward. She felt Harley's ass press against her own hips while she fingered her more. Moans escaped from the Jester's lips while her hands gripped the kitchen counter, causing empty glasses and a basket of fruit to fall to the tile floor at their feet.

Ivy leaned down, using her middle and ring finger to move in and out of Harley's wetness while her palm rubbed at the lips of her entrance. Her lips made contact with Harley's neck. Harley groaned pleasantly, grinding her ass back into Ivy's hips while she fingered her. Their bare feet stepped on smashed fruit and harmless broken ceramic plastic. Harley's chest heaved as she began to grind faster against Ivy's hand. She screamed loudly as her orgasm erupted from her core onto Ivy's fingers and palm. She felt Ivy's kisses at her neck grow softer until her face was turned around far enough so their lips connected. She felt her girlfriend's fingers remove themselves from Harley's panties. Ivy brought her wet fingers to her lips, licking them clean while purring gently at her Jester.

"The Joker dies tonight. And I know someone who might be able to help us get in there. Hopefully she isn't too busy that she passes on this opportunity," Ivy said as she finished cleaning her fingers. Harley was staring at her, holding herself up by the counter as her weak legs tried to find their strength again. The only answer she could give was a moan that made Ivy giggle. Harley giggled in return, heading to the bedroom to change into a new pair of panties after regaining her balance before returning to her girlfriend's side.

Ivy was on the phone, dialing a number that Harley couldn't recognize. She sat on the top of the couch with her feet pressed into the giant maroon colored cushions. She watched her botanist closely as she was waiting to hear an answer from the other end. Ivy gave her a smile as she waited which Harley returned lovingly. It was finally going to happen. Joker's death. Harley felt the ache of stopping Ivy creep up into her head. She closed her eyes to push down the feeling. _No, no more Joker. I hate him. I hate him! He deserves it. Joker is going to die._ But the feelings that spawned from her longing for Joker kept creeping back into her mind no matter how much she tried to fight it off.

Ivy crossed her right arm over her left that held the phone to her ear. She heard the soft click of the other end being picked up by the recipient. Ivy smiled, knowing that the call had gone through, now all that she could hope for was that the person she called would be free enough for a caper like they shared in old times.

"Hello? Who is this?" the woman's voice was young, inquisitive, but not at all unrecognizable.

"Hello Selina. How are you doing Kitten? I have a job for you, if you are interested. How would you like to help us kill The Joker?"

 **[Find out Selina's answer in Chapter 3: The Siren's Call.**


	3. Chapter 3: Insert Coin for Nine Lives

**Chapter 3**

The question stunned Selina at first. It was something she had not considered to be asked today, or in a million years. Yet it was mere second paused after Ivy had asked her before her voice left her throat before she could catch herself.

"Yes," she said, suddenly feeling a flood of regret, wishing that she could take her answer back. But her body did not respond to her thoughts, her voice carried her answer again even louder. "Yes, where and when?" _What the hell are you doing, Selina? Do you know how dangerous this is? If something goes wrong, there is a slim chance you will walk away from it. This won't be like going after Penguin or Black Mask, this was the craziest bastard to ever set foot in Gotham._

Ivy formed a smile on her ruby lips. Harley had come over to her, kissing at her neck rather sexually while she spoke to the Cat. Her hands were rubbing at her navel while her lips moved up and down her neck, but she kept her composure.

"Great! Meet us at fiftieth east Gotham. Our hideout is there." Ivy hung up the phone, pulling Harley to her and kissing her lips passionately. She backed herself up until her back hit the table corner. Ignoring the pain, she grabbed at Harley while they kissed. Harley tore off Ivy's panties, rubbing her hard with her permanent white bleach hands and fingers. Ivy moaned hard while their tongues locked together. Hot breaths, broken glasses, and they were on the table.

Selina hung up the phone, gazing at it as if it were the most dangerous thing in the world. Her eyes focused on the black sheen of it, her mind creating it into a living thing. She could hear that maniacal laughter echoing in her head, the gunshot and a woman's scream. She could see bodies of fathers, mothers, missing children within the blackness of the phone. She gave out a sigh, turning her head away before walking into the living room.

"Enough Selina, you can handle this. You've handled him before. This time you will have Ivy and Harley with you."

She leaped up onto the couch head, the cushioning soft beneath the bare arches of her feet as she balanced herself. She bent herself backwards until everything was upside down and her hands grabbing the head of the couch as well. Isis meowed, sitting at the carpet floor as she watched her owner stretch herself out as she always did each morning.

"God this is so mad… I'm even talking to myself dammit. And if Harley freezes up during this, God help us if she does. Ivy, I hope you know what you are doing, love." Selina sprung backwards, perfectly landing her feet on the floor. She gave a mock bow towards Isis with the occasional "thank you, thank you" as one would do after a masterful performance. She kept herself limber and agile. It was best for a thief of her caliber. The last thing she wanted was a cramp in the thigh, pain in the shoulder, or a backbone stiffening during a heist even though she was retired at a mere thirty five years.

Isis licked her lips hungrily, meowing at her owner to feed her some more food. Selina gave her a glare. "You've already eaten this morning." Isis, however, continued to stare at her with her tail slowly swaying behind her. Selina sighed with defeat, walking towards the kitchen to grab some canned meat for her needy feline. The aroma was strong, Selina was not too fond of it but her Isis loved it. She used a spoon to slide the preserved meat into the small little dish by her feet. Without waiting, Isis plunged her lips and teeth into the juicy meal while Selina stood back up and watched. She had a lot on her mind however.

"Tell me, darling, if you were given the opportunity to kill someone that would make everyone's lives better, would you?"

Isis gave no reply save for the succulent biting into the meat with her jaws and her chewing. She felt the cat's tail wag and brush along her bare skin of her ankle. Selina walked over to the window of her apartment, gazing out at the city before her. The sun was plump with red of the early morning. It's juice rays of gold pillaring outward into the dawn sky. The streets were already filled with honking cars, men in suits with women in city dresses headed for work in boring desk jobs.

She pondered on her dilemma. She had married Bruce Wayne, billionaire playboy of all things. She hung up the cat suit for a good solid straight year. Even now when Bruce was away to a business meeting in Italy, Selina merely visited her old apartment to feed her cats since Alfred insisted they stay out of the manor. Her cat suit remained there. She hadn't worn it since she put a bullet through Black Mask's head. The image still brought her too deep to a dark place she didn't want to visit again. Yet she had received a call from her old friend to murder the one man who held Gotham by the throat with fear and chaos. She knew if she did this, people would be able to go home with more of a chance to see their families after work. Yet it meant for Selina to put on the mantle of the Cat again. Bruce had her promise to never become the thief when they married one another.

Isis, having finished her juicy meat, sat behind her and meowed again. Selina turned around to look at the golden eyes of her favorite pet. They seemed to drink up the memories she had of leaping from rooftops, catching eyes from the men, and being the only one limber enough to maneuver through a lazered hallway to a priceless gem. She smiled as she remembered it all. She was still young, and she knew what Bruce didn't know wouldn't hurt him. If the news managed to catch her she would just blame it on her protégée, Eiko, who had shown her more than just her abilities as a thief. But she didn't bother to bring her up much to Bruce nor that one night when Selina had caught up to Eiko.

Selina opened the closet in her bedroom; her thumb caressed a small button hidden behind some female biker jackets she used to wear. After a moment she pressed it and stepped back. The closet rack vanished behind a hidden wall on the side, carrying the jackets and heels with them. The furthest wall open up double-sided doors that revealed a mannequin donned with the black catsuit of the famous Catwoman. Each side of the suit held white shelves that jutted out from the white wall of the hidden room. They were lined with bolas, trap spikes, sprays to reveal red light, thermal goggle lens inputs, smoke bombs courtesy of a slight of hand trick with a fight with Batman, and various finger claws and ropes. Above the suit was the whip she used, coiled around a white pole. And there were also mannequin heads with various wigs for under cover work as well as various pictures she admired from news articles about her that hung along the wall.

Isis padded into the bedroom, nuzzling against Selina's foot with a soft purr. She then waddled over to the bed, leaping high up onto its soft cushions. Her paws dug and nested at the covers to form a nest before she rested her hind legs down while Selina lifted the Catwoman mask off the fake head. The mask fit perfectly over her head and short black hair. She latched the bottom of it beneath her jaw and chin. Slipping on her boots over her bare feet after easing into the full skintight leather catsuit, Selina strapped the red lens goggles over the mask's eyes. She wrapped the whip around a small hook at her waist and turned to her Isis.

Selina stretched, feeling the tight leather sit comfortably on her curved thin body. Feeling her toes in her boots, her fingers in her clawed glove, she smiled at the all too missed feeling of her true self. With a gentle purr to her words, she winked at Isis.

"Well, Isis, shall we play once more?"


End file.
